Perfect
by raimee
Summary: After a while of thinking, Chandler finally comes up with the perfect idea to propose to Monica...not too cliched, I don't think. Please read and review!!


Okay…I WILL continued Lincoln High, and I'm seriously thinking about Hazel…but I just wanted to write this fic before it left my head. 

*Thanks to two very special friends of mine whom this story is based on and dedicated to!*

I don't own them…Everyone is around 24/25/26 years old and there are a few other added characters that aren't really that important. This is basically surrounding Chandler and Monica… 

               "Hey Chandler! So, how did last night go?" Rachel walked up to Chandler and pressed him for answers. "Did she say yes? She said yes, didn't she??"

               Chandler paused for a little while, trying to pull off a 'bummed-out Joey'. He then exploded into a huge smile. "YES! She said yes!"

               "Oh my god! Congratulations! So…how'd you do it?"

               "It was the best Rachel. It was so romantic, and I knew she really liked it! In fact, she even showed me just how much she enjoyed it…" He smiled suggestively. Rachel nodded.

               "So…what was it like? Tell me everything!!!"

               "Well, it was really good; one of the best I've ever had…I mean, she actually did everything I told her to--" He was interrupted by Rachel.

               "No! Not the sex! The **proposal**. How did you do it?? I wanna know! Tell me!! Did you place candles all around the apartment? Take her for a romantic dinner? Tell me Mr. Romantic!" Rachel demanded.

               "Well…let me just first start off by saying that all the other guys would be so jealous! I'm a natural at these kinda things. I totally blew her away."

               "Okay, just…how did you do it? Get to the good stuff already!"

               "Alright, here's what I did. First, I started off by taking her to…*

*             When I woke up, my heart was beating that same, fast beat again. Why do I keep on having that same dream?! And why, oh why, does it keep ending right before I find out what I did? I glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was already 8:25 am. There are sounds coming from outside…everyone must be up early today.

               I stepped out of our room and saw that my guess was correct. There were all of our friends, acting like they have nowhere else to live. Joey, Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Tony, Kevin, Sean, and Jenna. However, there was still that one person missing. Monica…my Monica. I hated waking up every morning without her next to me, or even making breakfast for me. Ross must have noticed my thoughts, for he spoke first.

               "Hey Chandler. Still miss Monica, huh?" Everyone stopped what they were doing, awaiting my answer. It was as if this was an inquisition or something.

               "Yeah…of course, Ross!" I paused, then spoke again. "I just can't wait another month and a half! Why did she have to go on that stupid culinary…whatever thing." That was like the hundredth time I've said that since she left 2 months ago.

               "Don't worry Chandler. That time will fly by before you know it. Plus, just think about how much fun she's probably having in China." Hmmm…Rachel did have a point. 

               "And just be relieved that she'll be back in time for your 5 year anniversary." Jenna pointed out. I nodded…yes, that's a good thing.

               "Wow, 5 years dude! That's a long time!" Joey laughed. "And you **still** haven't popped the question yet? What's wrong with you man?" Joey said jokingly. Typical Joey…always bringing it up. Just because he **finally** settled down with Jenna and seriously asked her to marry him, he was always gloating that he did it first. 

               "Shut up man. I'll do it; I'm just thinking about how to."

               "Bet it can't beat mine!" Joey said laughing and putting his arm around Jenna, his fiancé. Joey had proposed to Jenna while they were on their trip in Utah. After skiing, he took Jenna into a warm log cabin and asked her on a bearskin rug, in front of the roaring fire with the snow softly falling outside. He had set up candles and soft piano music. Joey could be such a romantic if he tried.

               "Yeah, or mine for that matter!" Tony laughed. Right…Tony; Tony and Samantha. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Tony Alvira. It seems like everyone is getting married already! What is this, a competition?? God…I remember when we were all back in college talking about how much we're afraid of commitment. I guess growing up does make us more mature.

               "Yours Tony? Yours was hardly anything! All you did was take her to a romantic dinner and put the ring in her wine glass and give a terrific speech!" Phoebe grunted in disgust. "Sooo original." She said sarcastically. I, along with Rachel, looked at her oddly.

               "I thought it was sweet, what he did, Phoebe." Rachel stated. I nodded along. 

               "Well…Sean's was much better." Phoebe said matter-of-factly, and I noticed her place her arm around Sean.

               "Uhhhh, Phoebes, Sean's not your fiancé. And he didn't even propose yet." I stated.

               "Yeah, well…" She was at a lost for words. "He told me his plan and it's sooo romantic." I half listened as she went on explaining what it was. Practically all of my friends were engaged or married, except for Rachel, Ross, and Phoebe. I mean, even Joey's engaged! I want to propose to Monica so bad. It's been 5 years! I just…I don't know what to do. I have to beat Joey's and Tony's and now Sean's ideas! They're gonna think I'm a fool if I don't. But I'm not as romantic and creative as them…

               "Ross, my brain hurts!!" I complained to my- if all things went well- future brother and law.

               "God, are you still thinking about how to pop the question? Just do it the typical, romantic dinner, nice speech kinda way. Why are you so caught up on this anyway? If you love my sister that much, which I'm sure you do, it shouldn't be this hard! Plus, I'm sure anything you think of will be perfect, Chandler." I pondered his speech over and over for two days, until I **finally**, and I mean forever finally, came up with an idea.

               "Guys! Guys!! I got it! I know the perfect way to do it!!!" I was so excited I could hardly contain myself.

               "Finally! I mean, you've only been thinking about this since about 1 year ago!" Rachel couldn't beat my sarcasm.

               "I know, I know, but after all that thinking, I've finally come up with something!" I paused and collected my thoughts first. "I am so gonna top you guys!" I snickered and pointed to the engaged men like a little boy. "Okay…okay, so, Monica's in China right now, right? So, I was planning on going to China, surprising her, then taking her on the Great Wall of China, all the way to the end where there is no one around, and asking her right there…on the Great Wall!!! I have this really nice speech all planned out!" I was so sure I had the best idea. To my luck, everyone agreed with me. 

               "Oh my god Chandler! That thinking really did pay you off!!" Phoebe was really excited. "I mean, you're gonna propose on the Great Wall of China!! That's all the way in China!" I smiled proudly and looked over at Rachel who, if I looked closely, seemed to have little tears in her eyes. 

               "Chandler, you're gonna make my little sister really happy. It's gonna be perfect, like I said." Ross gave me his word, and I set off thousands of miles away from home…to China.

               "Chandler?!? Is that you, sweetie??" Monica looked as surprised as I did when she opened her temporary-rented apartment. Her hair was cut shorter to a shoulder length bob, and it had a brownish tint. Was it just me, or did she look more beautiful in this exotic country.

               "Wow Mon, you look beautiful!" Her surprised face broke out into a smile and she hugged me. God…how I missed her. I missed her lovely smell, her gorgeous smile, her captivating voice and laugh, her small, fragile body…and, oh her kisses. After pampering me with what seemed like a hundred butterfly kisses, she pulled me in.

               "What on earth are you doing here??" 

               "I uhhhh…I just wanted to see you and pay you a visit! I just missed you too much." Oh great, I was starting to get nervous. I'm not gonna be able to pull this off. Don't be such a pessimist. 

               "I missed you too honey!" She kissed me again. Somehow, that didn't calm me down. It made me more nervous. What if I mess up? This great, fantastic woman doesn't deserve a messed up proposal. Then I remembered what Ross told me. It'll be perfect no matter what. I sure hope Ross is right. 

She took me for a tour around her small apartment that she rented with her roommate, a girl from Germany. As she was telling me about her time here in China, I kept replaying my proposal scene over and over in my head. I was also debating on how long I should stay here. I should just ask her that later. 

               "So, Chandler, how long are you staying?" Or now is good…

               "Ummmm…I dunno. I haven't really thought of that. How long do you want me to stay?"

               "Well, I only have another month and a half here. So why don't you stay for like a week or two?" I considered her offer. A week or two…that's good. I can propose to her in a couple days…oh no!! What if I forget what to do? I can't afford to wait a couple days…I might forget my plan! But, I do need time to rehearse. Okay, so maybe I'll ask her tomorrow, or…

               "Chandler?? Are you okay?" She waved her hand in front of me. She knew something was up. Oh perfect, I have to ask her today. If I don't, I'm gonna be like this tomorrow too. Then she'll get mad at me! 

               "Arrgggghhhhhhh!!!!" I accidentally yelled. She jumped back, obviously upset. Ooops, did I say that outloud?

               "Oh no, it's not you honey!" I said sympathetically. I reached out and held her hand. "Sorry, I was just thinking about, y'know, if I'm gonna have enough clothes and money and stuff to stay here. Just planning out my visit!" I laughed nervously and she seemed to buy it, for the most part anyway.

               That evening, my mind was set. I was going to propose today, right now. 

               "Hey, Mon? Since you've been here, have you ever been on the Great Wall of China?" I figured to open it like that. If she did, then…

               "No! But I really wanted to! I just haven't had the time! I mean, I've seen it up close, but I haven't walked on it." She interrupted my thoughts. Good, she's new at this.

               "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go now? I exchanged my money for…ummmm…Chinese money, so I'll pay, my treat, and we can go! What'd you say about that?" I jingled the coins in my pocket while awaiting her answer. 

               "Sure! Let's go right now!!" She was so excited! I'm going to make her so happy! I practically squealed as we headed out the door. While we were driving there, my stomach started to hurt. I was getting really nervous again. When we got there, as we waited in line by the main entrance, I began to rehearse exactly what I was going to do. We'd walk that long walk till the deserted place on the Wall, while we're walking I'll talk to her about everything that's going on at home, and stuff that'll throw her off. Then, when we get to that perfect spot, I'll get down on one knee…take out the ring…OH NO! The ring!! 

               "What are you doing Chandler?" Monica noticed as I was patting down my pockets.

               "Uhhhh…looking for the money. Yeah, I forget where I put it." I sighed silently as I felt the box in my left jacket pocket.

               "It's right there in your hand." Boy did I feel stupid. I just shrugged in acknowledgement. 

               Fifteen minutes later, we were walking on the Wall, hand in hand. I felt a little more confident. I kept silently praying that this would turn out okay. I don't think I've ever been this nervous, or religious, in my whole life. We walked for about 25 minutes, and just talked about normal stuff. Only once did the future come up, when I brought up the fact that Sean was going to propose. That 25 minutes seemed like the longest minutes of my entire life. 

               "God, that seemed like the longest 25 minutes of my life!" At first, I thought I had spoke aloud again, but it was Monica who said that. Oh no, she was getting bored!  
               "Wh-why sweetie?" We had arrived at the perfect spot. The wind was softly blowing Monica's hair, making her so much more beautiful and innocent. The view of China was spectacular from where we were. Some of the village lights were already turned on. 

               "No, it's just that I haven't really walked that much since I've been here, so it seemed really long." she replied with a sweet smile. I smiled back, relieved. "Wow, the view is really nice!" Monica squealed. I took this moment to prepare myself one last time and say a quick prayer. I then took her hand in mine and looked her in those blue eyes.

               "Monica," I started. "I have to tell you something…" Her sigh of relief interrupted my speech.

               "Oh, me too Chandler!" Oh no, what is she gonna tell me? Maybe she'll ask me! Yeah right Chandler. I felt her grip on my hand tighten and I smiled. She then opened her mouth and spoke the words that changed my life forever.

               "I have to pee."

               "What?!" I practically yelled. I couldn't believe it! She has to be kidding. This was one of Monica's funny little jokes. Maybe she knew I was gonna propose, so she was trying to be funny. Yeah, that's it.

               "I really have to use the bathroom Chandler. I was gonna tell you when we were about halfway, but you were talking so much." I looked around and couldn't believe my ears. She really had to pee! I was at a lost for words. This totally ruined the most important day of my life! I didn't wanna walk all the way back! It would take too long to go back to the entrance, then come all the way back!

               "There's a bush right there." I pointed out, only half joking. She laughed. 

               "C'mon Chandler, let's just go back. I mean, we've already walked on the Wall and we're here. Plus, we can enjoy it more when we walk back." She already started walking. No! Not walk back! I didn't even get to do my thing yet! It won't be the same! I was planning on just asking her right there, but I didn't want to do it if she had to use the bathroom really badly. What if she got so excited and leaked? I laughed a little. There was absolutely nothing I could do. My future finace had to use the bathroom…so I did what I could and followed her. 

               We hardly talked on the way back. I was too caught up thinking on how I was going to fix this. I knew this was going to happen! Just when I think of the perfect idea, it gets ruined!! I was getting even more nervous and my hands were sweating. I couldn't think of what to do! But I knew I had to get it over with. I smiled at Monica as she went into the bathroom when we finally reached the main entrance. Too late to turn around and walk back. It wouldn't be the same. What am I going to do??? This is not good…not good at all. I couldn't even believe that it was happening. I don't deserve this!!!

               "Hey, thanks for waiting! So, what do you want to do now?" Monica came back out looking as cheerful as ever. I wanted to scream. What do I want to do? I want to rewind time, go back on the Wall and propose to you and make everyone jealous. I seriously had to stop myself from saying that aloud. I looked around at all the people walking by around us. My head was spinning, my stomach hurt, my palms were sweating, and I had absolutely no idea how to fix this. So, I put my hand in the ring pocket and did the only thing my 'Chandler mind' would allow me to do.

               "This is for you." I pulled out the velvet box and handed it to her. She took it a little hesitantly and opened it. She gasped slightly when she saw it. I knew she wasn't sure what it was.

               "So…try it on." What is the matter with me? My brain isn't working! This is not how I'm supposed to ask her to marry me! She did as I said and just looked up at me with the most confused face ever. I have never been so nervous, ever.

               "Uhhhh…so, what do you think?" That was all I could say. Not even a 'will you marry me'. She cocked her head to the side and smiled a little.

               "Chandler, are you asking me to marry you?"

               "That's it!" I groaned. Perfect Chandler…just perfect. 

That's all folks! Sorry if this idea was already used, but this is a true story. It actually happened to my friend and his wife. Anyway, leave a review please!! J


End file.
